


Dreary Lights

by SugaryRemus



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: It was only a matter of time before the life was drained from him too.Only a matter of time, before the light that shined within him, was no more.





	Dreary Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Discord Jerin girls. Yall are amazing!

He came to me on a dreary day.   
The light of life was then dim in the streets, sucked out by a parasite that feasted on happiness

He came from a land of freedom. Of peace.   
He promised it to me.

The only thing is, i was stuck.  
Stuck in the land of the dreary.  
The land of long forgotten ones.

It was as if a part of me wanted to stay,  
To see her become the beauty i knew she could be.  
For the life to return to her eyes, the love to return to her heart and the people to return to the streets.

When i could not leave with him, he stayed;  
And slowly, ever so slowly, the life began to drain from him too.  
What once was a man of never ending spirit was now someone who was broken.   
Not even the promise of better days could save him.

When she came into my life, my sweet, innocent child, she changed everything.  
It was like the streets had come to life, begging to have the chance to meet her.  
It called to her.  
She answered.

When the day had come, the day that promised peace, she was there.  
Only, she wasnt happy.  
Her heart had been twisted, sickened at the thought of losing another.

This other was also a free man. A man from a land where the Troubles had not yet troubled him.  
She begged him to stay.  
And he did.

It was only a matter of time before the life was drained from him too.

Only a matter of time, before the light that shined within him, was no more.


End file.
